Ice Sensations for the Heart
by kikyo1027
Summary: Momo is a new girl at school and Toshiro is her first friend. I don't want to give much away so you'll just have to read it to see!
1. But It's Better if you Do

AN- Well this is the first chapter. It took me a long time to write this. And just so you know, my chapter title's are gonna be based off of songs. This week's chapter is based off of But it's Better if you Do by Panic! At the disco.

Disclamer- I don't own anything this is fan made. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ice Sensations for the heart 

But It's better if you do

By: Kikyo1027

" Class, Today you have a new student," said miss Hikori, " Her name is Momo Hinamori. I would like you to make her feel welcome." In walked in a medium height girl with deep chocolate eyes and her hair was put into a neat bun with a few strands of hair coming down. 

Toshiro wasn't surprised when she picked the seat right next to him. " Please open your grammar books to page 72. Complete questions 1-7. Mr. Hitsugaya, please help Miss Hinamori." Momo looked at Toshiro. " Hey." He said simply. He was expecting her to have a complete giggling fit, ( like most girls did), but her reaction was the exact opposite. " Hey. Um… Can we start now?" 

Toshiro took out his book and began working. Thankfully, Momo had already covered the subject at her old school, so she didn't need any help. Toshiro himself was quite smart so they both got finished early. 

" So….?" Momo said, trying to start a conversation. Toshiro looked at her. Toshiro had a way of looking at people so deeply, so intensely, so … _passionately, _that it felt like he was seeing _into_you, not _through_ you, but _into _you, as if he could see your soul, making it almost impossible to lie to him. His silk white hair added to his…handsomeness. If Momo didn't know anly better, she would say she liked him. 

" Play any sports?" , se said finally. Toshiro's eyes gained more interest in the conversation. " Yeah, I do. Soccer." She smiled that they were at least talking. Toshiro took notice in the way she smiled. He could stare at that smile forever. 

" What are you doing tomorrow." Toshiro said

" Nothing that I know of."

" Oh."

" Why?"

" What?"

" There has to be some reason you asked."

" Well I was just wondering because me and some of my friends were gonna get something to eat after practice tomorrow and if you want to come…"

" Sure."

They sat in silence for a second. Toshiro didn't know Momo all that well, but for some strange reason, he wanted to know her better. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toshiro hair stuck to his neck because of the sweat. He was having a scrimmage at soccer practice . So far his team was wining. He could see Momo sitting in the bleachers. Suddenly, he saw the ball coming his way. He kicked it up, and began to run with the ball to the other teams goal. He went up to the goalie and kicked the ball in the net. They won. 

Momo stood up clapping with a big smile on her face. Toshiro ran quickly to the locker room. He needed to see Momo as soon as possible. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Toshiro come out of the locker room., his hair sparkling from the shower he just took. " Hey." Toshiro said when he saw Momo standing there. " Hey. You had a great practice." She said. She was blushing shyly, but not enough to be seen. " Thanks." They walked to his car. Toshiro opened the door for Momo, who didn't expect Toshiro to be so polite. 

She felt the leather interior on her skin. It felt just like butter on bread. She heard the trunk door slam and snapped back to reality. In no time, they were on the road, listening to UVERworld. 

Toshiro caught Momo whispering to some of the words and nodding her head to the beat. " You like them?" Toshiro said motioning to the radio. " Yeah" Toshiro smiled on the inside, but not moving an inch on the outside. 

They finally got to the pizza place. Momo looked around and saw a few people she knew form her classes. There was Ichigo, Rukia, Uyru, Orihime, and Matsumo. There was also,Aizen, a senior in high school. 

" Want to order?" Toshiro said. He stared at Momo and waited for a reply, but she got lost in his eyes. " Momo ? Are you okay?" She nodded and said, "Pepperoni." Toshiro ordered but when he went to pay, Momo pulled out some cash. " Don't worry about the bill. You had soccer practice so I'll pay." Toshiro shook his head. " I'm not rude. I could pay." Momo and Toshiro finally decided to split the check. 

They met up at a booth with Ichigo and the others. They joked and laughed with one another. Everybody seemed to get along real great.

When it was time to leave, Aizen pulled Momo aside and gave her his number. " You be sure to call me. " He said with a smile. Momo smiled right back at him.

Toshiro watched the whole thing and he could help but feel a pang of jealousy. Momo, on the other hand, didn't even notice. They got back into Toshiro's car and he asked where Momo lived. " 476 Sakura Dyrive." Toshiro nodded. Momo took out Aizen's phone number and studied it carefully. 

" You going to call him?"

" I don't know. Maybe. He seemed nice. Why?"

Toshiro huffed. " No reason. Just be careful."

" Why?"

" I don't know. It's just better if you do."

" Why?"

" I don't know why. I guess it's just always better if you do."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey, first chapter. I actually liked this one but it's not up to me. It's up to you guys so review and tell me if I should go on. - Kikyo1027


	2. More than Words

AN- Hey! I would like to thanks those who reviewed! You don't know how much it helps! This chapters song was based on More Than Words by Extreme or Frankie J ( it depends on which version you perfer). The exact lyrics that helped me right this Chapter was " Hold me close Don't ever let me go" and you will soon find out why. ( ps- This is not mine except for the plot.)

Ice Sensations for the Heart

More than Words

By: Kikyo1027

The next day in school, Aizen wouldn't stop talking to Momo.

At lunch, he would whisper in her ear and she would laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. Toshiro hated it. He knew Momo was just his friend, but he couldn't help but feel that all her smiles, and thoughts, and, well, _everything, _should be his. He knew he was being selfish but he never wanted anything so bad. It could kill him, literally.

" Toshiro are you okay?" Momo said, her chocolate eyes full of concern. They were at they park where Toshiro's soccer practice had been. Momo noticed that Toshiro hadn't been talking to Momo all day. Matter of fact she wouldn't have even come to the soccer practice if Aizen hadn't invited her. " Yeah, I'm good. I just need to rest for awhile." 

He sat down on a nearby swing ( as did Momo) and bowed his head, which sent his hair over his eyes. Momo loved it when his hair hung over his eyes. With his white hair and aquamarine eyes, it made him look so … _angelic._ Yes, angelic was the exact word for Toshiro. 

" Can you tell me what's a matter?" Momo said, looking directly into Toshiro's eyes, letting him know that she was serious. Toshiro looked up at the heavens and sighed. " You wouldn't understand. Besides, don't you have your own troubles?"

" Make me."

" Make you what?"

" Understand."

Toshiro got up off the swing and grabbed Momo's hands. " Close your eyes and wait. Momo closed her eyes. She waited. Nothing happened.

" It's not working."

" You don't even know what it is yet."

" I know it's not working."

"Just be patient."

Momo tried harder. Finally, she felt it. It was a ice cold sensation in her heart. _Is this really what Toshiro feels all the time? _She had a will, no, an _urge _to make Toshiro warm. She pulled him in closer. She was now hugging him.

" Hey, Momo!" It was Aizen/ Momo let go of Toshiro. She looked into his icy blue eyes. They looked as if they jst wanted to latch onto Momo and never let her go. 

" I have to go."

"Sure you do." Toshiro said as he turned around. Momo didn't want to let Toshiro go, but if he would have stayed any longer, she might have done something she would regret. _Besides, _she thought,_ I don't love Toshiro. Do I? _

**XXXXX**

" Hey Toshiro, how was practice?" Toshiro sighed. He didn't want to remember _anything_ from this afternoon, but of course his dad would be the one to bring it up. 

" It sucked."

" Why?"

"No reason. How's the post surgery effects?"

" Well, I have a crick in my neck but that's mostly because of stress at work." Jushiro had a disease called tuberculosis, so he had to see the doctor regularly, but fro a man with a life threatening disease, he was almost always happy.

" I'm going to go upstairs."

" Okay." 

When he got to his room his cell phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Hi!"

"Matsumoto?"

" Yeah! I just got off the phone with Momo! And guess what!?""I don't care."

"Close enough! Aizen asked her out!"

" Toshiro?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear?"

" Yeah, what did she say?" _Please say no. _

" Well, she said she has to think about it but she said that she's probably going to say yes! Can you believe it?!"

"I actually don't care. Why would you even tell me this Matsumoto?"

"So you could do something about it! Everybody knows Aizen's a bag of douche!"

" So? Why don't you tell her?"

" Because I 'm not the one who likes her!"

" See!"

" Shut up, Matsumoto."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Bye." _Click. _He sometimes hated Matsumoto and her ways. Like when she called him " Captain." and the simple fact that she was so bubbly. But she was his best friend ever since Pre-K, so he couldn't complain. She was always there when she needed him.

Toshiro also knew that he, well, _loved_Momo. Yeah, he knows they just met, but he could feel it. When he shared that cold feeling with her at the park as soon as she pulled him closer he felt, well, _warm again._ The cold was gone. 

He lay on his bed and sighed deeply. He needed to get some sleep. He closed his eyes when his cell phone started to ring. _Figures_. He thought as he answered it.

" Hello?" Toshiro said, sounding annoyed. 

" Toshiro?"

"Momo?"

"Hi."

"Hey"

"Um, well, I'm, uh, I'm, well, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For leaving you earlier."

" You didn't leave me, I felt because I wanted to."

" Oh."

"So?"

"Oh, well, I also wanted to thank you."

" For what?"

" For sharing that, well, that _feeling_ with me. It was wonderful."

" No problem."

" Toshiro?"

"Yes, Momo?"

"No matter what happens, you'll always be my friend right?"

"Always. Why?"

" No reason. Good night Toshiro."

" Night."

Momo would probably never know this, but that last statement will _always, _hurt Toshiro. 


	3. You got it Bad

**AN- **Sorry it took me so long to post! With Easter and everything going on I barely had time to breath. Then when I wanted tot write I got writer's block and I had to pound my head on the wall to get inspiration. The n I had took look up a song to describe it ( which is Usher's U got it bad! Good song) So here's the story.

Ice Sensations for the Heart

You got it Bad

By: Kikyo1027

Toshiro was happy. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but damnit, he was going to enjoy his happiness for as long as it would last.

The reason, ( as you may be wondering) was because he had just scored the winning goal in his soccer game. A small victory for you, maybe, but this was the best thing that happened to Toshiro this week, and he was very grateful for it. He looked up in the stands and flashed a smile at Momo. She was smiling and clapping , but her gaze wasn't on Toshiro. It was on Aizen. Toshiro noticed this and his smile faded immediately. It didn't matter that Aizen didn't play _at all_ during the soccer game, but she cheered and smiled for his all the same. Toshiro wished that he could make Momo smile. He walked back to the locker room, head hung low. Yes it was official. Toshiro's happiness was gone.

**XXX**

Momo was outside of the locker room waiting for Aizen, when Toshiro walked out. " Hey." He said,. The water droplets in Toshiro's hair made it look like crystals in the first winter snow. Momo forgot to breath and started coughing.

" Are you okay?" She was still coughing. He patted her back until she finally stopped and took a big breath of air. Toshiro laughed at her.

" What?" Momo asked.

" Nothing it's just… What were you choking on?"

" Well?"

" … air." she said smugly. Toshiro laughed even harder. " Hmm. Instead of laughing at me, you should be trying to help me." Momo pouted.

Toshiro knew she was only kidding. He knew that in a second or two she would look at him and smile, but Toshiro couldn't wait that long. He couldn't see Momo unhappy. So he did the only thing he could do. He kissed her.

As soon as Momo felt Toshiro's lips touched hers, her brain went into overload. _Why did he kiss me? Should I kiss back? Wait, I shouldn't, Aizen. But it feels nice. But it's wrong! Wait is that his tongue? _She pulled away , she know had a slight blush across her face, and this time, Toshiro was close enough to detect it.

" Momo, I'm sorry I-"

" You should go." Toshiro looked into her eyes searching for a sign, an answer, _something_, to tell him that she wanted Toshiro to stay. No _needed_ him to. But yet there was nothing. " See you later." Was all Toshiro managed to say. All Momo did was nod, nervously at that. She _wanted _an explanation, she _wanted, _to know how he felt, but instead of asking she just watched Toshiro walk away.

**XXX**

" So, you kissed her?"

" Yeah"

" Does Aizen know?"

" Doubt it"

" What if he does?"

"…" Toshiro had just told Ichigo what had happened. He would have told Matsumoto, but she would have gone screaming her head off about it. Toshiro wanted to know what Momo herself thought about it, but he knew that it would be pointless. Plus, she needed time to get her head together as well.

" How do _you _feel about her?" Ichigo asked breaking the science.

" You tell me." Toshiro sighed.

" Well it's difficult to explain. It's like one day without her and my whole life's off track. When I'm around other people I end up thinking about her. It's just weird."

" Hmm."

" What?"

" I'm not a doctor, but I think you got _it_ bad."

**XXX**

Momo was on a date with Aizen. He was talking about something, but Momo couldn't focus. Her mind was on Toshiro.

" Did you hear?" It took Momo a second before she realized Aizenn asked her a question.

" Huh?"

" I was talking about the soccer game."

" Yeah."

" Momo, are you feeling okay? You been a little weird since the game."

" I'm fine." He smiled at her. She couldn't look him directly in the eye, her guilty conscience was getting to her. She had to tell him.

" Aizen?"

" Yeah?"" Um, well, You know who Toshiro Hitsugaya is right?"

" Yeah, big blue eyed kid?"

" Yeah."

" Continue."

" Oh, well, um, earlier we sorta well, kissed."

Momo waited for Aizen to blow up in her face but all he did was stare at her and smile.

" Aizen?"

" Yeah Koi?

" Aren't you mad at me?"

" Well it's not like you actually _love_ him or anything. And at least you were honest about it. Now what was I saying? Oh the game so anyways…"

Momo smiled at Aizen She was grateful the he understood, but the last sentence haunted her. "_Well it's not like you actually love him or anything."_


	4. All Of Your Love

**AN- Hey guys! I posted kind of quick this time! Last night I stayed up all day because I had a great inspiration to write. I sort of made this a happy chapter since I've been torturing you guys with Aizen. The inspiration for this chapter was " All of your love" by Hellogoodbye. **

**Here you go.**

Ice Sensations for the Heart

All of Your Love

By: Kikyo1027

It was Sunday and Toshiro wanted to get up, but he couldn't, he felt horrible because of what happened yesterday. Not that he regretted his decision. He was happy that he kissed Momo, but he did wish that his timing had been better. He was sure about two thing though. 1) He needed to talk to Momo. 2) He really enjoyed that kiss,

He let out a deep sigh as he got up from his bed. He looked at his clock which read 9:45 am.

" Toshiro!" Jushiro called up the stairs.

" Yeah Dad?!"

" I need you to go to the store to get a few things for me!"

" Sure Dad!" Toshiro quickly brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and combed his hair. He choose some jeans and a black male tank top to wear.

" Be back later." Toshiro said as he headed out the door with his dad's list.

**XXX**

Momo walked into the store ( which wasn't too far from her home). Hardly anybody was there, which she was very grateful for because she had her pajama bottoms on. Her mom woke her up early and told her to go get some things for the house. Her mom worked as a Computer Consultant and had to leave for work early, so she couldn't do it herself. Momo brushed her teeth, took a shower and some how _managed _to put her hair into a bun before her mom freaked about how there was no milk.

She looked at the list ( which was quite long.) and sighed. She should have packed some jeans so she could have _least _changed in the bathroom.

The little bell on the store's door rang, indicating that someone had entered. She looked over the shelf and saw a flash of white hair. I bet you could guess who it was.

**XXX**

Toshiro opened the store door to find Momo standing by the boxes of Ramen. She took one look at Toshiro and ducked down, trying hard not to be seen. To bad Toshiro was not the kind of person to give up.

" Hey Momo!" As soon as she heard her name being called Momo ran to the next aisle. " Momo please I just want to talk." Momo sighed. There was no way she could just leave the store without getting her mom's things. Plus, she was going to have to talk to Toshiro one day or another.

" What is it?" She turned around to see Toshiro. It felt so weird now, seeing him after what had happened. She could feel hips eyes looking into her, just like they did after they had kissed, She blushed and looked away.

" How are you doing?" Toshiro asked. Momo diverted her attention off of him and began picking up things off her mother's list.

" I'm doing fine, Thank you." They spent a few minuets in silence before Toshiro started off another conversation.

" So how do you feel about the kiss?" Momo sighed, wishing he hadn't been so, well, _blunt_ about it.

" Toshiro\, your nice and handsome, but I'm with Aizen." She grabbed a gallon of milk ( as did Toshiro.) and took a deep breath before she continued.

" I like you very much Toshiro, but I think we should just be friends." Last night she recited that line over and over in her head, making sure to remember it. She was over all glad that it came in handy.

" Momo, you are a bad liar." Momo practically dropped the eggs she was holding when she heard Toshiro's answer. She started to blush…hard. She _knew_ she was falling for Toshiro. She might even _love him. _But she also loved Aizen too. God, why were things so hard?!

They went to the counter and checked out. They were about to part when Toshiro offered an invitation. " Momo, would you like to have lunch with me?"

" In my pajama pants?"

" Well, why not? Besides, I think you look adorable in them."

**XXX**

In the end, Momo won the war and Toshiro took her home to change. Momo didn't know _why _she said yes, but she couldn't take it back now. They were driving down the road going to a small and discreet restaurant in Tokyo.

They parked the car and walked in. Momo had changed into a baby blue tank top with a hoodie, and jeans. She thought she looked a mess, but Toshiro thought otherwise.

They choose a table in the corner and decided on what to eat.

" How may I help you today?" Asked the waitress.

" Eggs and Bacon please." Momo said. Toshiro was glad that she didn't feel weird around him anymore and they could just hang out like this. He of course, wanted more, but it was better than nothing.

" I'll have the bacon omelet."

" I'll have your food in a few minuets." The waitress smiled and walked away.

The duo spent some time in silence, just gazing at each other's eyes ( which Momo enjoyed very much.), until Toshiro spoke again.

" Momo, you know I'm not giving up right?" He smiled sneakily at her, which made her giggle.

" I sort of thought so, hence the whole breakfast thing"

" No, I invited you to breakfast just because I wanted to spend time with you." Momo blushed again.

" Do you love me Momo?" Toshiro asked seriously. Momo stayed quiet for a moment before answering.

" I think I do."

" Then why are you with Aizen?"

" Because I love him too."

Toshiro's heavenly eyes got softer as he looked into Momo's. She looked as if she was about to cry, but her eyes went dry when Aizen walked in… _With another girl. _

**AN- Sorry I made a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to give out the best part in this chapt**e**r! **


	5. Damaged

**AN- Hey guys, sorry this took so long to post. I had a serious case of writers block, and I had written a story but then threw it away because I thought it was crap. This chapter is based off the song Damaged by Danity Kane. Good song. Oh, I do not own except for plot. **

Ice Sensations for the Heart.

Damaged

By: Kikyo1027

Momo couldn't keep her eyes off the couple. She seen them, sit, order, and talk. She _tried _to act like she wasn't seeing it. She _tried_ to act like this was a dream and she was still at home in her pajama pants eating her Cheerios. It wasn't working.

She started to stormed up to Aizen, yelling and screaming her head off. Toshiro just sat at the table in shock.

" Aizen, How could you?!"

"Momo?!"

" Who is she?! Did you sleep-"

" Momo!" Aizen called out, trying to get her attention. She was too busy screaming to even hear him ( not that she actually wanted to) .

" You slept with her, didn't you!? How long have you been screwing around with this-"

_Slap! _Momo felt a sting on her cheek. She couldn't believe Aizen slapped her. He was now grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently. He was yelling at her, but she couldn't hear the words.

Toshiro saw, heard, and practically felt the slap himself. He saw Aizen shaking Momo around like a rag doll, while she just cried helplessly. Toshiro decided he had had enough of this and went up to Aizen.

_Bam!_ Aizen fell back ( with a bloody nose, I might add.). " Fuck!" He screamed. The girl he was with started yelling and screaming like Aizen was dead. Toshiro, on the other hand, just picked Momo up and left.

**XXX**

Momo woke up in Toshiro's car. His arm was wrapped around her. Toshiro was also, asleep. She looked around at her surroundings. As far as she could tell, they were outside a hotel, that was close to Toshiro's home.

" Hey." Toshiro said, awaking from his sleep. He was going to drop Momo off at home, but he didn't want her to be alone right now. He looked at her bruise and planted a gentle kiss on top of it.

" What was that for?"

" When I was little, my Momo used to do that to make me feel better."

" Thanks."

" No problem."

So many thoughts were going through her head she couldn't think straight. She just felt so…_lonely _without Aizen. Even though she still had Toshiro, she _wanted _Aizen. She buried her head into Toshiro's chest and sighed.

" Shiro- chan."

" Yeah?"

" Is it bad that, I still love… Aizen?"

There was a slight pause. It was very brief, but to Momo and Toshiro, it lasted for eternity. Finally, Toshiro got the right tact to speak.

" Momo, I'm in _no _position to tell you who to love. I can't control your feelings, but I can control mine. I love you."

Momo felt her heart fall a good 6 feet. She raised her lips to Toshiro's and kissed him. Well, she _tried _but he pulled away.

" Let's not do this now." Toshiro said. It was pretty clear that Toshiro was a little upset that Momo still loved Aizen even after he had hit her. She looked Toshiro in the instantly felt all of his hurt.

They finally, pulled out of the hotel parking lot to take Momo home. The song " Hero/ Heroine by Boys Like Girls" was playing and it was definitely _not_ helping the mood.

He pulled up to her house ( which he noticed was rather big) and opened the door for her. " Can you, um, walk me up?"

" Sure"

They got to the doorstep and stared at each other.

" Shiro- chan." Toshiro _hated _his new nickname. But he would feel weird if she went back to calling him Toshiro.

" Yes?"

"Can you kiss me? Just this once. I want to feel your lips again."

Toshiro pulled Momo in close and kissed her. The kiss was enough to last forever ( even though it didn't ).

" See you later Momo." Toshiro said as they pulled apart. Momo watched as he walked all the way to his car and drove away.

Momo went inside and put her stuff down.

" Mom! I'm home! Got the milk!" She screamed. No one answered her. She was alone. She went to her room, and cried herself to sleep.

**XXX**

On Monday, Momo rarely spoke to Toshiro or Aizen. Every time Toshiro's lips moved, Momo immediately wished they were on hers. She tried to remember the sensation from last night, or at the soccer game, but it had long since been gone.

The worse thing, was that this girl was hanging around Toshiro lately. She had long, red hair, that she wore down with her bangs clipped back. Her eyes changed colors a lot….literally. Every time you glanced over at her, they were a different color. Momo couldn't exactly remember the girl's name but she overheard Toshiro talking to Matsumoto about somebody named Kirei. So she figured it was her. Momo sulked for the rest of the day. She just realized that she lost the greatest thing she ever had.

**AN- OMG! I suck. Blah. Please review. Sorry for such a corny chapter. :(**


	6. He Loves You Not

**AN- Hi! Thank you all the REVIEWERS! You have really inspired me and so next chapter I'm making it EXTRA LONG! Yeah! This is based off the song " He loves u not. By Dream" Happy Reading!**

Ice Sensations for The Heart

He Loves You Not.

By: Kikiyo1027

On Tuesday, Kirei started bugging Momo even more, and they haven't even talked yet.

It was just the constant latching to Toshiro that bothered Momo. Kirei would make a habit of talking to him all day. It was very annoying. Once or twice she even hears Kirei call Toshiro " Toshi- chan" before.

Momo sighed as the bell rang for lunch. " Hey Momo." Toshiro said. " Hey." she replied. She hadn't spent one second with Toshiro before Kirei came along and interrupted.

" Toshi- chan!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Her eye color now was a ice type blue. Almost like Toshiro's but way lighter, making her fire red hair stand out more.

" Hi, Kirei." He gently pulled her off, only to have Kirei grab his hand.

" Who's your friend?"

" This is Hinamori, Momo."

Kirei gave Momo a weird look, as if to say " He's mine". Momo brushed it off and ignored it.

" Is she sitting with us at lunch?"

" Yeah, is that okay?"

" No problem."

They got their lunches and sat down. " So, Momo, right? Are you and Toshi-chan going out?" Momo twinged at the nickname.

" No, we're just friends."

" Oh, well, that's too bad. You would really like Toshi-chan." Kirei smirked. Toshiro didn't really see her, he just kept looking at Momo. Kirei noticed and decided to grab Toshiro's attention.

" Now, I can have Toshiro _all _to myself." She turned Toshiro around and planted a kiss on his lips. A look of shock spread over his face and he instantly pulled back. He looked at Momo, eyes wide, as if to say " Sorry about that…" but she was as shocked as Toshiro was. Kirei just smiled as if _nothing _happened.

" So, you go out with Toshiro now?"

" Oh, I don't know. Do we?" She giggled. Toshiro just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Momo was going to say something else, but she saw Aizen approaching the table. His eye was black and blue from when Toshiro punched him. Momo felt her cheek, remembering what he had done to her.

Toshiro got up and stood in front Of Momo, acting as if he needed to protect her. " Can I talk to Momo?" Aizen asked. Toshiro looked at Momo, who nodded her head in agreement.

She followed Aizen outside, Before they started to talk.

" I'm really sorry, about what happened."

" It's okay. I guess I wasn't helping the situation."

" Momo," He said as he brushed his hand across her cheek.

" Yes." She whispered.

" I want us to get back together."

All Momo could do was nod her head in agreement and watch Aizen smile. Then the bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to class. Aizen and Momo parted….with a kiss.

**XXX**

It was the final period of the day. Math. Momo hated it. She never actually paid any attention in that class. Today, however, she had a reason _not_ to pay attention. She had received two notes. The first was from Toshiro ( AN- Momo is Italic Toshiro is bold):

**Hey, how did the meeting with Aizen go?**

_Um… We're sort of back together. _

**Sort of? **

_We are_

**Why?**

_I mean… He probably didn't mean to hit me. And I kissed you when me and him were together before. He was just having lunch with a friend. _

**Yeah, and I just kissed you because you were choking.**

_What?_

**Figure of Speech. I'm just saying, Momo be careful. And he ever hurts you, remember I'm always there. I love you. Don't write back. **

Momo had threw this note away as soon as she saw the bottom. If Aizen found that she might have never seen the light of day. The next message she got was a little more…threatening. It was from Kirei.:

_Dear Momo,_

_I know you like Toshiro! Stay away from him. HE IS MINE! Understand that, or you WILL regret it!_

_Your Friend,_

_Kirei. _

_Ps- Don't tell Toshiro about this! _

Momo looked over at Kirei who had a serious look on her face. Her eyes were a fire red that was slightly darker then her hair. The final bell rang. Momo got her stuff together and prepared to go meet Aizen.

"Momo, do you need a ride?" Toshiro asked politely.

" No I'm meeting Aizen." Toshiro made a sound that sounded like a stressful groan. Obviously Kirei took advantage of the situation.

" Don't worry Toshi- Chan! You can ride _me _home!"

**AN- Well that's the end. Sorry for the whole sloppiness of it. I was writing this story, and I realized how much I love Toshiro's eyes! **


	7. Forever

**AN- Hey! I tried to post as fast as I could! Been a little out- of - it lately, so this chapter might suck. Sorry. But I let my friend read it and she said it was decent enough to post. It was based off the song " 4ever by The Veronicas". **

Ice Sensations for the Heart

Forever

By: Kikyo1027

Toshiro felt the bright sun wake him up on Wednesday morning. He looked at his clock: 9:45 am. His first original thought was, " Oh, shit, I'm late for school.", but then he realized that they didn't have school ( due to a teacher's meeting). He went through his daily routine, and then called Ichigo.

" Hey, is Ichigo there?"

" Toshiro? What's up?"

" Nothing much. What are you doing today?"

" Chad, Renji, and Uryu were going to come over here to play some pool, and then go to Aizen's party."

" Aizen's party?"

" Yeah, it starts around…10."

" Cool. See you later."

Toshiro hung up the phone and put it back on the base. He wondered if Momo knew about the party, or if she was going. He knew Kirei would probably ask him to go. He sighed. He wished there was something he could do today. He was _so_ bored.

He finally decided to call Momo.

" Hello?"

" Shiro- chan? Hi!"

" Hey, are you going to Aizen's party?"

" His what?"

" Party."

" He is _not _having a party today." Momo informed him. She wondered where Toshiro heard this from.

" Ichigo said he is."

" Are _you _going?"

" Maybe. Depends."

" Take me with you." Momo demanded.

" …Okay…Bye."

Momo hung up the phone. Aizen never said anything about a party, yesterday. Or the day before, or the day before… _Oh well _Momo thought, _Ichigo probably got the information from the wrong source._ She heard a car horn beep and looked out the window to see who it was.

It was Rukia and Matsumoto. They had made plans to go to the mall together, since they had nothing better to do on a day off.

Momo rushed down the stairs. It really sucked that she didn't have a car. Her mom saw a wreck on the TV and there was a teenage girl driving and she died. Her mom got so freaked out that she didn't let Momo _near _a car, let alone _own _one.

Momo got to the car and hopped into the back seat.

" Hey Rukia. Hi Matsumoto."

They both flashed a smile at Momo and drove off. Momo really liked both of them but considered Rukia her best friend. " Bad Boy by Cascada" came on the radio and they all decided to sing along, ( even though _none_ of them could sing.) until every lyric was over exaggerated and their throats were sore.

In the end, they laughed when it was all over.

" So, what are you going to wear to Aizen's party?" _Does everybody know about this party except for me! _Momo wondered.

" What party?"

" Aizen's. He was talking about it all week. Ichigo is really exited about it._ Of course. _Momo thought. _Everybody _knew that Ichigo and Rukia liked each other, but they both denied it. Rumor has it that Renji likes Rukia too.

" Oh. He hasn't told me anything about it."" Are you kidding!" Matsumoto said, as she turned around and gave Momo a " Are you Coco Bananas" look.

" Gin has been telling everybody about it all week!"

_Of course. _Momo thought again. Matsumoto, ( who was a senior, like Aizen.) had a huge crush on Gin. She said he liked his " sense of humor", which was sort of true since Momo had _never _seen him without a smile on his face.

" I'm dead serious. He never mentioned anything about it."

" Then call him." Rukia said simply. Momo didn't really want to but knew she had to do it.

" Fine. I will."

She pulled out her silver cell phone, and dialed in Aizen's number. It took awhile but he finally picked up.

" Hello?"

" Aizen?"

" Hey Momo! What's up?"

" Nothing much. I just wanted to know what you were doing tonight, because maybe we can get together and have lunch or something."

" Well… my grandma's sick, so I won't be able to do anything tonight."

" Oh."

" Well, Momo, I have to go. See you later."

" Bye." _Click. _She let out a deep sigh.

" What did he say?" Matsumoto asked impatiently.

" He said he has to see his grandma tonight."

Rukia chuckled.

" Wow, that was a lame excuse. Did he really think he could tell _everybody _in school about it, and _you _wouldn't find out? Pathetic!" They continued driving as Momo thought about what Rukia said. Then she began chuckling too, because she knew _exactly_ how she was going to get him back.

**XXX**

Momo and Toshiro were getting ready go to Aizen's party. " Momo, are you sure about this?" Toshiro asked for the fifth time tonight. Momo rolled her eyes. " She turned around and whispered to Toshiro in her most sensual voice ever. " Of course I'm sure, Shiro- chan." She was so close to Toshiro's lips that he could feel her breath on his cheek.

Momo was wearing a short skirt with a skin- hugging halter. She wore black stilettos that made her 2 inches taller and showed off her figure a lot more. Her hair, which was different then her usual bun, was let loose. He bangs were still swept to the side, but the rest, cascaded down her back, some what like a waterfall.

She slid into the passenger seat while Toshiro got into the driver's. His attire, was more simple. He had on dark shaded jeans, with a black undershirt. He had a shirt over that one, ( the undershirt.), was black and had a picture of a ice blue dragon on it.

They pulled out of the driveway and drove to the party.

**AN- You know, I did not notice how much I love using Italics until I wrote this chapter. **


	8. Wait A Minute

**AN- Hey. Um… This chapter might be a tearjerker. So… if you are over emotional, BEWARE! Based of the song Wait a minute by the Pussycat dollz. And you will find out why… **

Ice Sensations for the Heart.

Wait a Minute

By: Kikyo1027

When Momo and Toshiro got to Aizen's party, it was pretty hype. Momo wished that she didn't wear heels, but hey: They served her purpose.

Gin opened the door ( smiling of course.) and welcomed them in. Toshiro could see Kirei dancing in the middle of the living room floor. She gave him a wink and motioned for him to come over, but he shook his head and pointed to Momo.

They had to walk around abit before they found Aizen. He was talking to a blonde, green- eyed, girl. Toshiro knew her and so did Momo ( surprisingly). Her name was Aisuru and she was a nice person… for the most part.

" Hey, Aizen. Hi Aisuru."

" Hey, Momo." Aisuru said. Aizen ( to say the least) was in a state of fatal shock. He had never seen Momo look so…. _hot _before.

" Hey Momo." Momo smiled back. So far her plan was working.

" Aizen, it's good to know that your grandmother is feeling better."

" Who did you come with? Who told you?" Aizen asked.

" Toshiro. I thought you would be happy I came." She slowly walked over to Aizen and wrapped her arms around him and whispered seductively in his ear,

" I love you."

Then she turned around and walked away.

**XXX**

As payback ( as you all may be wondering), Momo walked around the whole party, flirting with all the guys who didn't have girlfriends just to make Aizen jealous. She mostly flirted with Toshiro. Momo was surprised when Toshiro asked her to dance. Hell, she was surprised he _knew _how to dance. But the fact was her plan was working, and she was happy with that.

Finally, Aizen had enough. He gently glided between Toshiro and Momo in the middle of their dance. Toshiro took it as his cue to leave and did just so. When the song was over, Aizen pulled Momo away from the crowd, and took her upstairs to his room.

" Momo." Aizen asked

" Yes?"

" I want you." Aizen laid her gently on his bed and began kissing her. Momo compared Aizen's kisses to Toshiro's. The felt _nothing _alike, and they never would.

Momo felt a cold hand go up her shirt. She broke apart the kiss.

" Aizen, I don't want to do this. Not yet."

" Come on Momo, loosen up." He persisted and began untying the straps to her halter." Aizen!" She yelled and tried to push him off of her. He began to get angry.

" Momo, first you act like a fucking slut and embarrass me in front of my friends, then your over here being a fucking tease!"

He punched Momo in her eye. She hit the dresser as she dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Aizen continued to yell at her and he even kicked her twice in the stomach and leg. _Dear God, please let him leave. Just let him leave me alone. _Momo thought, now laying motionless on the floor. Finally, Aizen left and her prayers were answered.

**XXX**

Toshiro was dancing with Kirei when he saw Aizen come down the stairs…alone. He didn't think much of it though. Momo was probably in the bathroom…

**XXX**

After five songs of dancing with Kirei, Toshiro decided to look for Momo. He found Aizen kissing Aisuru and had to break them up to ask.

" Where's Momo?"

Aizen pointed up and started making out again. Toshiro could smell the alcohol on both of them.

He walked upstairs. Thank God nobody was up here, He was _not _in the mood to walk in on two people in the middle of a sex scene ( of course he never was in the mood to see a sex scene).

Toshiro heard somebody crying in Aizen's room. H opened the door and saw Momo. Lying. On the floor. _Not moving. _Just crying. He quickly ran over to her to see what was wrong. Her eye was swollen and she was bleeding, but Toshiro couldn't tell where from. Momo's hair was sticking to her face from the mix of blood and tears.

He tried to lift Momo up but she let out a groan. He looked at her, but she just nodded like she was telling Toshiro she was alright. He tried again, and this time he gently took Momo in his arms and carried her downstairs.

Toshiro stumbled on a few of the stairs but otherwise, made it down fine. Some of the people at the party saw Momo and the condition she was in, but were too drunk to care, and just kept on dancing. There were _a few _people who were actually concerned about Momo's welfare ( like Rukia and Ichigo). But, Toshiro kept on walking until he got outside.

Toshiro put her in the car and drove to the hospital. He looked at Momo's face, which was drowned in blood. He wondered what the last word she said to him were. He wondered what the last words he said to _her _were. _Don't worry Momo, _Toshiro thought as he looked at her, _everything is going to be okay. _

**XXX**

**Told you this was going to be a bit sad. Don't worry though, I must out do the bad with the good! - Kikyo1027**


	9. My Paper Heart

**AN- Okay, here is the next chapter. I let my friend read it ( she also writes stories but not on Fanfiction) and she was so mad at me. And you will soon find out why. This was based off the song " My Paper Heart by All American Rejects". I do not own anything but the basic plot. And Kirei. And Aisuru. But that's it. **

Ice Sensation for the Heart

My Paper Heart

By: Kikyo1027

They were at the hospital now. Toshiro hated hospitals. This is where his mom died. This is where his father got tuberculosis. This is where Momo was.

The doctor's wanted to know what happened, but Toshiro was didn't know. He didn't _want _to know, because his emotions might get the best of him. They, ( the doctors.) said that she wasn't raped, but abused…._bad. _She would need to undergo immediate surgery to stop the bleeding, which was coming from the mouth and nose.

Jushiro was there. Quiet but there. God, Toshiro hated hospitals. He tried to get a hold of Momo's mom, but she wasn't home. It was exactly 1:45 am when the doctor's came out.

" She just woke up." The nurse said to Toshiro.

" Can I talk to her?"

" Yes. She may not remember you though." _God, _Toshiro thought. The last thing he needed was for her not to remember him.

He opened the door to room 702. Momo's hair was in a low ponytail, and she was _way _more cleaned up then she was when Toshiro last saw her. Toshiro still thought she beautiful. Her eyes opened slowly and looked up.

" S-Shiro- chan?"

" Momo." He said softly. He sat in the seat next to the bed and stroked her hair. The memories of the party must have come back, because she started crying.

" S-Shiro, I w-was so, s-stupid!" She continued crying. Toshiro said nothing. He just continued to pet and comfort her. Finally he asked:

" Momo, what did he do?"

" I went to the party and flirted with the guys there to make Aizen jealous. It worked and he took me to his room. We made-out and he wanted to go further. I wasn't ready and-"

Momo started bawling again. The tears rolled down her cheeks just like raindrops fall out of the sky. It was a beauty to behold.

Toshiro kissed her, soft and slow. It was a sweet sensation mixed with salty tears. It tasted wonderful. His tongue hit her teeth begging for entrance. She accepted. Momo let out a soft man which encouraged Toshiro to make the kiss even deeper, increasing the passion.

" Hmm."

Toshiro and Momo pulled away to see the nurse smiling at the couple. Momo blushed, embarrassed that the nurse had heard that moan.

" Mr. Hitsugaya, it is time for you to go. The surgery wasn't major, so she will be released tomorrow. You are free to come get her then." Toshiro gave Momo a small peck on the cheek and then left the hospital.

**XXX**

Momo was wearing the same clothes she wore to Aizen's party. She had nothing else to wear, and it was better than the backless hospital gown, so she couldn't complain.

She was in Toshiro's car, going to get a change clothes. Toshiro just got out of school( the teacher's meeting wouldn't last forever). He said he had to show Momo something important after she changed.

When she got home she yelled " Hello?", but of course, here mom wasn't there. She hadn't even known Momo was in the hospital last night. She walked into her room and put on simple jeans and a tee. Momo got a black zip-up hoodie and put that on too with some Air Nike's. She put her back to it's original bun ( that it missed so dearly) and looked at her reflection. She decided she'll take some sunglasses just in case the sight of the bruise was too much for her.

Momo walked out of the house and looked at Toshiro. _He is so hot! _she thought. She did want to know what Toshiro wanted to show her. I guess we're all in for a surprise.

**XXX**

Toshiro grabbed Momo's hand and led her up the stairs of a old deserted building.

" Shiro- chan, are we there yet?"

" Yeah."

Toshiro got to the top and opened a door to show Momo the most beautiful scenery she ever saw.

There were mountains in the far off distance and below them were the city rooftops.

" It's beautiful." Momo whispered, as if she was talking to the wind.

Toshiro had brought a picnic basket up earlier before he had gone to school. He took out PB and J sandwiches and some Dango( Japanese doughnut.) and passed one to Momo. They watched the city lights and talked.

" How's school?"

" Boring. I told Rukia and Ichigo what happened. They were really concerned."

" What did they say?"

" Ichigo went a little crazy. And Rukia yelled at Aizen. We had to pull her away from him. She was seriously about to commit murder with a spoon as her only weapon." Toshiro ate his Dango. He had grown fond of it every since his dad bought him some ( on a more than regular basis.).

" How's Aizen.?"

" I think he's dating Aisuru now."

" Oh."

Toshiro felt her sadness. He kissed her, full force and head on. Momo let out little moans a gasp at the way Toshiro hold and kissed her. He was careful, but brave in his actions…. Until his cell phone rang.

" Hello?" He answered.

" Toshi- chan?"

" Kirei?" When Momo heard Kirei's name being mentioned, she knew something was up.

" Put it on speaker." She whispered. Toshiro understood and did just that.

" What's up Kirei?"

" WHERE ARE YOU?" She screamed. Momo could imagine her eyes turning a hellish black.

" I'm with Momo."

Kirei screamed.

" WHAT are you doing with HER!"

" Eating."

" Where are you?"

" The Zucharai Building."

" I'll be there in a second. Don't move."

**XXX**

**AN- You have no idea how hard it was to write this. Anyway, I hope your happy with the outcome of everything. Oh, and thanks for reviewing. I'm writing the next chapter now, so you shouldn't have to wait too long…- kikyo1027**


	10. It is Love

**AN- Hey. Report cards came out and I got a C so I'm not allowed on the computer, but I never listen. I do have to do this in secret however so I may repost a little late. Based on the song by Hellogoodbye. I own nothing.**

Ice Sensations for the Heart

It Is Love

By: Kikyo1027

Momo an Toshiro waited, in pure silence for Kirei. They knew when she came, the worse was going to happen, and they were in _no _hurry what-so-ever to rush things. The silence finally broke when the rooftop door swung open.

" TOSHIRO!" Kirei yelled. And if you didn't already guess, she was furious.

" Hey, Kirei." Toshiro maintained his composure to avoid making things worse, which, at this point, he _didn't _want to do.

" What are _you _doing with _her?!" _Kirei's gave a death stare at Momo. Kirei's eyes were a stormy gray, going on blade silver. Yeah, she was angry. " Eating." Toshiro said motioning to the Dango. Kirei stared. She stared for a long time. First at Momo, then Toshiro.

" Fine." she said, turning to leave. But there _was _one more thing she had to say. " And don't worry Momo, I _will _keep my promise." She shot Momo one last death glare, and walked out the door.

Momo thought about what Kirei said, and her so called promise. "- _I will make your life a living hell." _She wondered how Kirei was going to do that. She sighed loudly. " Take me home." She said to Toshiro. He nodded, thinking it was better to say nothing. They both packed their things, and left.

**XXX**

Momo, Rukia, and Matsumoto walked through the school doors. Momo didn't feel like walking alone, in the slight chance she might see Aizen.

And on the way to her locker, sure enough, she saw Aizen. She wasn't quite sure if he saw her, because he was in a make-out session with Aisuru. His hand was up Aisuru's skirt, feeling whatever there was to feel. Aisuru let out a soft gasp and then giggled. Then she saw Momo.

" Oh, um…. Sorry." Momo just nodded as they walked away. It took Momo almost everything in her _not _to go up to Aizen and just….kill him. She felt Rukia come behind her and say, " So, they are going out?" Momo nodded and got her first period books. The good thing about this was she got to see Toshiro again.

Toshiro smiled as Momo entered the room. He got up and hugged her. He took in her scent, which was a hint of cherries and roses. God, he loved her smell.

They spent most of the period giving each other flirty looks. They had the last five minuets to each other.

" Uh, Momo? Can I ask you something?"

" Sure, Shiro-chan."

" Do you…. Want to go out with me?"

Momo screamed. Not on the outside, but mentally. " Yes." she said with a smile. Toshiro kissed her. She was already used to the taste of his mouth, moist and warm, like Spring. She loved it.

The bell rang, and the couple went there separate ways. But they both left with the biggest smile on their face.

**XXX**

It was Thursday, so Toshiro had soccer practice. He played amazingly good. Well, he always does, but especially good today. When practice was over, Momo and Toshiro met up, and walked to his car.

" What do you want to do today?"

" I want to cook for you." Momo said.

" Really?"

" No."

" Oh."

" But we can go to the movies."

" That's good."

**XXX**

They got to the movies and decided to see Sep Up 2 ( Toshiro wanted to see One Missed Call, but who cares?). It was around 9:54 pm when they got out.

Toshiro drove Momo home, but nobody was there.

" Want me to come inside with you?" Toshiro volunteered

" Sure."

It was the first time Toshiro saw the inside of Momo's house. He liked it. It had a " mother's touch," something his house didn't have since he was five.

Momo put in a movie ( The Murder of Crows.) and right towards the middle of it, they started making out. The kisses got soft at first then harder. So hard in fact, Momo barely got to mutter the words:

" My room….now."

They rushed up the stairs, It wasn't until Momo had her shirt off that Toshiro realized what was happening. He stopped and looked into her eyes. They were full of _innocence. _There was no way he could take her innocence away. At least, not like this.

" Momo, I can't. Not until your ready."

It _sorta _hurt Momo, but she understood. She put on her shirt and helped Toshiro find his shoes.

He left her with a kiss and drove home.

**XXX**

On Friday, Momo had to walk to school. When she got into the building_ everybody _kept staring at her. Literally. Everybody.

She walked into her first period class. Momo grabbed the desk between Rukia and Toshiro.

" Hi Shiro-chan." Toshiro didn't reply. She tried again.

" Hi Toshiro." No answer. Not even eye contact.

" Toshiro." Momo said with a more serious voice. He turned away.

Momo turned and faced Rukia.

" What's a matter with Toshiro?" Rukia rolled her eyes and started talking to Orihime. Momo looked at Kirei, who was smiling her head off. But Momo, found _nothing _funny.

**XXX**

**AN- Well, it felt like this chapter took forever. I'm so tired. I'm gonna listen to my Ipod and go to sleep now. - kikyo1027**


	11. The Curse of Curves

**AN- I'm so mad! My dumb dog, Oreo, ran down the street and I had to chase him with a singing chipmunk and I got my shoes muddy. God! Then my brother let him out again, and I had to do it all over. Then my brother threw up in the bathroom. Gross nasty. Based on " The Curse of Curves by Cute is What we Aim for. A band that I am Obsessed with right now." **

Ice Sensations for the Heart

Curse of Curves

By: Kikyo1027

In third period, the only person that talked to Momo ( and probably only because they couldn't help themselves.) was Matsumoto.

" Why are they all mad at me?" Momo questioned. She thanked God that Matsumoto had to retake one class. " Well, yesterday, apparently everybody got an e-mail with a picture of you and Ichigo…Kissing." Momo's eyes widen. That explained _so _many things.

**XXX**

Toshiro was on his way to lunch. It was fifth period now, and he just wished the school day would end. He couldn't _believe _Momo kissed Ichigo, his best friend.

He got his tray and sat down next to Uryu and Chad, It wasn't long before Ichigo sat down next to him, like nothing was wrong.

" Hey Toshiro, what's up?"

Toshiro's mind went into a whir. Ichigo just kept talking, as if nothing was wrong. Finally, Toshiro had enough.

He got up and grabbed Ichigo by his shirt collar, pinning him to the wall.

" How could you do that!?" Toshiro yelled. Rage took over.

" Toshiro, I didn't do anything."

" Ichigo! You _kissed _Momo. Hell, you probably fucked her!"

" I didn't do anything." If Toshiro wasn't Ichigo's best friend, fist _would _be flying.

" Ichigo, I _loved _her!" Toshiro let go of Ichigo. " Get away from me." Toshiro said silently at first.

" Toshiro, let's just straighten things out. I'm sure there's a reason-"

" GET AWAY!"

On the other side of the cafeteria, Momo stood watching the whole thing. _Loved. _she thought._ Loved as in past tense. As in Toshiro no longer loves me. _She dumped her tray, ( not like she had an appetite anyway.), went into the bathroom, and cried.

**XXX**

During the day, Momo had time to think things over. She decided that she would go to Toshiro's soccer practice. She just had to talk to him again. Just him. No one else.

She waited outside the locker room. It was like 10 minuets when Toshiro had came out. His hair had that glossy look that took her breath away. Momo almost lost her voice. Toshiro saw her, but just walked on by.

" Toshiro wait." He kept walking, not looking back.

" Shiro- chan." He was still walking.

" Toshiro!" He stopped.

" Why did you do it Momo?"

" I didn't."

" You did. Why? And why did it _have _to be Ichigo? Huh?"

Momo's eyes filled with tears. Even though Toshiro was practically whispering, it felt like he was screaming.

" Toshiro. Please believe me."

He turned and walked away. He _wanted _to believe Momo, but his mind wouldn't let him. Toshiro drove home and locked himself up in his room. He did something he hasn't done in awhile…cried.

**XXX**

**AN- Sorry this was short. But I still want to know what you think. Tell me.- Kikyo1027**


	12. Try Again

**AN- Hey! I almost fell asleep writing this and I'm thinking about having a sequel. To this. I've got some ideas and everything. Tell me what you think Based on " Try Again by Aaliah" **

Ice Sensations for the Heart

Try again

By: Kikyo1027

It was Saturday now. Momo laid on her bed, doing nothing. She told her mom that she felt sick, and wouldn't be doing much of _anything_. Momo called Toshiro numerous times and he wouldn't answer. This was making her regret crossing Kirei.

She tried calling Toshiro again, and surprisingly, he answered.

" What do you want Momo?" Toshiro asked hostilely.

" Toshiro please. I just wanted to talk to you."

It hurt Toshiro so much to be mad at Momo. But she did kiss his best friend.

" Meet me at Maho's coffee shop in five minuets." Toshiro hung up the phone after those words were said. He began looking for something to wear, ( he still wanted to look good for Momo.) and went on his way.

**XXX**

Momo got a French Vanilla Cappuccino and a small pastry, who's name she couldn't pronounce, and sat down. It wasn't long before Toshiro walked in, looking very…._hot. _Momo blushed when he came over and sat across from her.

" Toshiro, I didn't kiss or sleep with Ichigo." She said this _so _many times, she felt like a tape recorder.

" Yeah, Momo. Sure." Toshiro said sarcastically. He picked up his coffee and drank. Momo began to cry. Not too loud, but silently.

" why don't you believe me?" Momo whispered, almost to herself.

" Look me in the eye, and say you didn't."

Momo grabbed Toshiro gently by the side of his face. His skin felt _so _smooth. She gazed her honey brown eyes into his deep blue one's. Momo could feel Toshiro's breath on hers. It smelled like mint and cinnamon.

" Toshiro, I didn't kiss Ichigo." He pulled away from her grasp. The door to the small café opened and in walked Kirei. She kissed Toshiro on the cheek and pulled up a chair.

Kirei grabbed Toshiro's hand under the table and squeezed it.

" So, what are you talking about?" Her eyes were hazel. Not just any kind of hazel, but an _innocent _hazel. Making her seem more…_pure _in a way.

" We were talking about Momo and Ichigo."

Momo had enough of waiting for Kirei to come clean. She was _not_ a whore, slut, or any other adjective to describe the previous ones.

" Kirei! You did this!"

Toshiro's eyes went to Kirei's who's face went red with guilt.

" Kirei did you…?" Kirei nodded.

" How?"

" Photoshop."

" Momo please come with me. And Kirei…" For one split second, Kirei's eyes turned a beautiful gold color. They filled with hope, wondering what Toshiro was going to say.

"….Lose my number." And just like that all Kirei's hope vanished.

**XXX**

The first thing they did was call Rukia, Ichigo, and basically _everybody _that Momo didn't kiss Ichigo. The second thing they did was….well… they had sex. No, not sex, they made _love. _

They were lying together, hot, sweaty, and naked, wrapped din each other's arms.

" Shiro- chan?" Momo said. Yeah she _was _a virgin, but tonight, she was glad things changed.

" Yes Momo?" Toshiro himself was, a little bit more….experienced in that department.

" I love you."

" I love you too, Momo."

**XXX**

The next morning, Momo woke up _way _earlier than Toshiro. She took in his scent, got her closed, and left before Toshiro's dad came.

**XXX**

**AN- I'm soooo tired. It's so hot. Please Review- kikyo1027 **


	13. Can't Wait to see You Again

**AN- Just to let you guys know, this is not the end. So keep reading! " Based on the song Can't wait to see you again by Hannah Montana. ( don't know how to spell her real name). **

Ice Sensations for the Heart

Can't wait to see you Again

By: Kikyo1027

When Momo got home, she found _two _letters, both addressed to her. The first one was from school:

**SPRING FLING**

**FOR: YANOSHI HIGH SCHOOL**

**TICKETS: 15 210**

**FRIDAY 9:00 PM-11:30 PM**

Momo smiled at the flyer, even though it was _poorly _made, she still thought it would be nice to go with Toshiro. She never went to a dance before. It would be nice. The next letter was from her mom:

_Dear Momo,_

_I have good news! I got a promotion at my job! It's in Shabuya, Japan, so we need to move immediately. Pack up your things and get ready to leave on Saturday._

_Love,_

_Your Mother. _

Momo was shaking. Literally _shaking. _She dropped the paper, tears rolling down her face. _Moving. _The word echoed in her mind. What did her mom know? She wasn't even _around _long enough to know that Momo was in love with Toshiro. She would stay. That's what she would do. No wait, she couldn't. What would Toshiro say?

Momo got mad. _Really _mad. She began to throw things. A lamp, tables, dishes, _anything _she could find, she threw. She ran up the stairs, still crying. She laid on her bed and her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID. It was Toshiro. Momo threw the small phone. She heard it crack, didn't care. Momo cried and cried until finally, she went to sleep.

**XXX**

Toshiro heard the line go dead. He took that as a sign that she was sleeping, and thought it best to let her dream. Jushiro came home and told Toshiro that he missed his soccer game. Toshiro didn't care. He was to happy to care. He checked the mail to find a flyer, ( the same one that Momo received), advertising the dance. He thought about Momo, and smiled. He couldn't _wait _to see her again.

**XXX**

Momo woke up, head throbbing. The memories of earlier came back to her. She _felt _like crying, but her tears were all dried up. She breathed in deeply.

She decided that she wouldn't tell Toshiro that she was moving. Not yet. She would call him from her cell phone, when she got to her " new house." Momo looked for her cell phone. She remembered throwing it against the wall and _thankfully, _it wasn't broken.

Momo went downstairs and began to clean up. She thought about the dance. She would still be able to go. She had to go with Toshiro. Their last day together.. _Together. _She would have started crying if the phone didn't ring.

" Hello?" Momo answered.

" Hey, Momo." She could imagine Toshiro smiling on the other line.

" Hi."

" Did you get the flyer?"

" For the dance? Yeah."

" Your going with me, right?" Momo laughed at Toshiro's bluntness. But then again, she _loved _that about Toshiro.

" Yeah, I'm going with you."

" Good."

**XXX**

The next day in school, the dance was all _anybody _could talk about. In second period, Rukia was blushing like _mad. _

" What's with you?" Momo asked while they were doing " group work" as Mr. You called it.

" Ichigo asked me to the dance."

Momo could tell Rukia was super exited. She smiled.

" Do you know what your wearing yet?" Rukia asked. Momo laughed. Rukia was _always _three steps ahead when everybody else just started walking up the stairs.

" No. Not yet."

" Good. Tomorrow you come with me. I need shoes…" Rukia kept talking while Momo zoned out. She would miss Rukia and her big mouth.

**XXX**

**AN- Today, I fell asleep in Math Class. Does anybody know algebra? Lol. kikyo1027**


	14. What A Girl Wants

**AN- Based on " What a girl wants, by Christina Agularia" I feel off my chair at school today. Not fun. **

Ice Sensations for the Heart

What a Girl Wants

By: Kikyo1027

The next day, ( Tuesday), Momo went shopping with Rukia. Just her and Rukia. She wanted _one _last moment alone with her best friend. They went to millions of store, ( Rukia was a _very_ picky person), until Momo found it.

It was in a small thrift store called _The Sakura. _Momo saw it in the window, the dress was blue, but not any blue. It was the _exact _color blue that Toshiro's eyes were. _Angelic Blue, _Momo thought. The dress was strapless and came up to the knee.

" Rukia…."

" I know! It's amazing!"

Momo walked in the store where a little old lady greeted her. Momo ignored her, ( in a _nice _way.) and headed towards the dress. The back of it was sort of corset like.

" You like that dress, eh?" The old lady said. Momo nodded. She didn't like the dress….she _loved _it.

" Try it on." Rukia insisted. The old lady got a stool and took the dress out of the display window. She handed it over carefully to Momo.

" Dressing room's in the back." Momo entered the dressing room. It was like a closet with a mirror, but Momo didn't complain. She stripped out of her clothes and put it on. It felt like soft warm butter on her skin. " Rukia, can you tie this up please?" Rukia tied the corset and looked back to see Momo.

" Wow."

" You look beautiful!" The old lady exclaimed when Momo came out. Momo looked on the tag for the price.

" 300 dollars!" Momo couldn't believe it. The perfect dress sure did cost a pretty penny.

"I can't afford this." Momo said disappointedly. The old lady shook her head.

" It would be a crime to take that dress away from you. It's free." Momo smiled. " Thank you." She ran up to the old lady and hugged her. If only she didn't have to go….

**XXX**

Momo called Toshiro that afternoon. They talked until 11:30 pm and probably would have talked longer if Toshiro didn't have to go. Momo told Toshiro about the dress, but not all the details. She wanted him to be surprised and shocked. She wanted to surprise him and make him smile one last time….

**XXX**

**AN- Well the end is near. But don't worry. I have this great idea for a sequel….**


	15. Kiss Me

**AN- Sorry it took so long for me to post. I was at PANDA camp form Friday until today and I just got here today. My mom made cupcakes. Yum. " Based on Kissed me by New Found Glory"**

Ice Sensations for the Heart

Kiss Me

By: Kikyo1027

It was Friday, the day of the dance. Rukia was over Momo's house, getting ready. Rukia had decided on a black, spaghetti strapped dress. It looked great on her, but Momo was a _bit _surprised when Rukia told her the price:500.

Momo was curling her hair into tight, small, ringlets and letting them flow down her back.

" I _can't _wait!" Rukia exclaimed.

" Me neither. I mean, today's probably the last day I'll-" Momo stopped talking. She put down the curling iron ( being very careful not to break it.) and looked at Rukia, who's eyes were huge with soft tears going down.

" Last day for what?" Rukia asked.

" Tomorrow I'm leaving." Momo said quietly. The tears started pouring down Rukia's face harder.

" Where?"

" Shabuya, Tokyo"

" Why didn't you tell us?"

" I didn't want to be sad."

" Does Toshiro know?" Momo shook her head.

" No, and you can't tell him."

Rukia went over to Momo and hugged her.

"Have fun tonight."

They continued getting ready until the door bell rang. Momo went downstairs to answer it, expecting to see Toshiro…..but it was Ichigo.

" Hey Ichigo. Where's Toshiro?"

" He's in the car. He didn't want to see you right away because it would ruin the surprise." Momo smiled. That sounded like Toshiro.

Rukia walked sown the stairs. You could hear Ichigo gasp, hinting that he was in _total _awe. Rukia came over, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

" Ready to go?"

" Yeah." They walked out the house, closing the door behind them. Rukia went to Ichigo's car, while Momo went to the one that was most familiar with her.

Toshiro walked out the car, looking very….I don't know, _indescribable._ He wrapped Momo in a quick embrace.

" You look….beautiful."

He kissed her but softly, as if she was a very fragile piece of glass. He pulled away and smiled. Boy, they were gonna _love _tonight….right?

**XXX**

When they got to the dance, it was _packed_ literally _packed _with people. There was hardly enough room to move. Some people came drunk, like Aizen. Kirei was there. Momo sort of _envied _Kirei's dress. It was this _deep, _red color, that blended with her hair. Her eyes were also, a red wine color.

Toshiro was _amazed _with Momo's dress. It was a certain color blue that he had _never _seen before.

" Want to dance?" He asked when a slow song came on. She agreed, and for some reason, he held her close, as if this was the last time he was going to see her. It was weird how he had that feeling.

In the middle of the song, Toshiro saw Kirei out of the corner of his eye. She ran into the girl's bathroom as if she was going to be sick.

The song changed and Momo and Toshiro broke apart.

" Momo, I'm going to the bathroom. Be back in a second."

He went to the girl's bathroom ( thankfully only Kirei was in there). He could hear her puking. Yep, she was drunk. He went in the same stall and held her hair.

She finally stopped and turned around.

" Thanks."

" No problem."

Even though she just _spewed _half her guts out, she still looked pretty. Like she didn't even puke.

" Why did you leave me for Momo." She asked sheepishly…._innocently. _

" Because I love her." Toshiro answered.

" I could love you." Kirei said, moving closer. Toshiro started backing up, but Kirei just moved up a step.

" I love you Toshiro." _Bump. _He hit the back of the bathroom wall. Kirei was inches away from him now.

She leaned in and kissed Toshiro, sticking her hand up his shirt. Toshiro pulled away and noticed somebody watching them.

" Momo…."

**XXX**

**AN- I know your going to hate me for leaving a cliffhanger, but this had to come sooner or later. Review. **


	16. Got Me Going

Ice Sensations for the Heart

Got me Going

By: Kikyo1027

" Momo…."

Tears were running down her face, although she mad _no_ sound. She looked back to back at Toshiro and Kirei. Kirei smiled at her, but Momo wasn't amused. She turned and ran out the door. Momo could hear Toshiro's footsteps behind her. She didn't care. Momo ran outside. It was quiet and no one was there. Toshiro grabbed onto Momo's arm, causing her to come to a stop.

" Momo, please stop."

" Let me go!"

" Momo, listen to me."

" LET ME GO!"

Toshiro spun around and wrapped her arms in his.

" Momo, I would _never _let you go."

Momo curled into his chest and cried. She cried because she was leaving, she cried because Toshiro kissed Kirei. Most of all she cried because she _loved _Toshiro and this would be the last time she would see him.

" Shiro-chan, did you kiss Kirei on purpose?"

" No. I'm sorry Momo. Please don't leave me alone."

She looked him in his eyes. Little did he know….

**AN- Sorry, I had to make up for lost time. Well, there's one more chapter before I end this story. I don't want to end it but all good things have to end. Based on the song " Got me Going by Day 26." **


	17. Be Without You

**AN- Well, this is the last chapter. I think out of all of my stories, I love this one the most. Sighs based on Be Without You by Mary J Blige. **

Ice Sensations for the Heart

Be Without You

By: Kikyo1027

They were dancing now. The song was nice and slow. The _last _song of the night. Momo's head rested on Toshiro's shoulder. They were swaying to the music.

" Momo?"

" Yes, Shiro-chan?"

" I love you."

" I love you too, Toshiro."

Momo was crying. She never remembered crying _so _much until she moved here. This would be the _last _time she would see Toshiro. She pulled him closer and he did the same onto her. Toshiro heard Momo sniff. It was small, but he was close enough to hear.

" Momo."

He pulled her away and looked at her face. Toshiro did this fast enough to see that single tear roll down her ivory face. He kissed her, passion filling her lungs. She kissed back, with equal, if not _more, _passion, for she knew what was going to happen.

**XXX**

The next day, Toshiro was really worried. Momo said that she would call him at 10:00 and it was 12:30. Toshiro knew something was wrong. He called Rukia, who was the only other person who would know what was up.

" Hello?" Rukia answered.

" Where's Momo?!" Momo _promised _to call him, and believe it or not, her promises meant something.

" Toshiro…"

" Where is she!?"

" She's….moving."

**XXX**

Momo packed up the last box and closed the moving truck. She looked at the house. She didn't even decorate her room yet.

SCREECH! She heard a car's brakes squeak. Momo looked to see who owned the car…Toshiro.

" Momo!"

Toshiro stormed toward her.

" Momo…" He wrapped her in a hug and cried. Momo cried with him. Toshiro wrapped her up tighter.

" Shiro…I got to go."

" NO!"

" Shiro-"

" No! You're not leaving me! I'm never letting go, remember!? _Never!_"

He hugged her even closer.

" I love you." he said through his cries.

" Momo!" This time it was her mom.

" Momo, come on! We have to be there by five!"

Momo looked at Toshiro. His eyes looked like the ocean in the middle of a storm.

" Bye, Shiro."

He kept crying. So did she. They both kept crying, the tears they shed being the only thing keeping them connected.

**THE END**

**XXX**

**AN- Well, I made my friend cry with this one. Really. Then she threw my notebook at me and said she hated me for making Momo move. Well guess what? I didn't make Momo move, her mom made her! Just kidding. I'm going to post the sequel sometime soon, so be on the lookout. - kikyo1027 Ps- If you want to hate me for doing this, then you are free to. **


	18. You gonna Look?

**Okay, this is not another chapter! The story is over! BUT, The sequel has been posted! Lovers of a Freezing Cold Heart! Go look for it and review! **

**- Kikyo1027**


End file.
